Whips and Chains Excite Me
by Caidyn
Summary: MATURE. GRAPHIC AND KINKY SEX. There are many more pairings than what's listed so I'm just going to put it as the first one that occurs. Once again this is MATURE. Not written by me


Harry was pissed off at Ron... as well as horny. There was no denying either parts of that. Which was why he brought Draco, his current boyfriend, into the Gryffindor common room to drag him up the stairs to the boy's dormitory which was luckily empty. Draco's eyes were nervously flitting around as though a wild boy would come out of the blue.

"Oh come on it's not like he'll walk in," Harry said in a loud voice. He turned around a little bit in a circle to show that no one really was there. Turning back to Draco there was a small grin plastered on his face.

"You're only saying that because you're horny and you don't want blue balls." Draco crossed his arms and shifted to one side as he looked over Harry with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh come on don't be a pussy. You know you just want to fuck me right now." Harry winked at him and went to lean against the four poster bed that just happened to be Ron's.

"Oh yes," the blonde said sarcastically, "I'm sooo horny too." The dark haired wizard pushed himself off the bed to walk closer to Draco.

"Don't tell me what you want to do, show me what you're going to do." Harry's voice was a mere whisper as his green eyes bore down on the boy in front of him, begging him with his eyes to do something... anything.

With that Draco pulled out his wand to mumble a spell. From the tip of it ropes shot out. Shoving Harry to the bed he climbed on top of him, shoving his tongue down into his mouth. Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt with his teeth once he pulled away, eliciting a moan from the boy he was on top of. He could feel an erection digging into his thigh, making his own member grow as well. Opening up Harry's shirt he ran his fingers over the soft skin before forcing him to lay down on the bed. With the rope he tied the dark haired wizard's hands to the bed.

For a moment he got up, struggling to get off his own trousers as well as boxers. At the sight of his dick Harry let out a soft noise as in his jeans the erection he had burned hotter. The blonde runs his hands over his member to massage in the juices before straddling the boy's thighs. Pulling himself up him he ran his erection from stomach, to chest, up his neck and finally to Harry's mouth. Running it all over Harry's face he managed to get himself rock hard. Looking down into those emerald eyes he ran his hand through the black hair to mess it up more than usual before letting it slip into his mouth. At Harry's tongue darting around all the right places he grinds his hip against nothing. Under him he could feel the boy squirming, mostly trying to get friction. His member slipped into his mouth further, forcing Harry to deep throat it. Almost releasing he pulls out to crawl down Harry, keeping their eyes locked the whole time.

Conjuring up more rope with a hushed spell he gets Harry's pants off. Already he was too hard and even hornier than before. A thin layer of sweat has formed on the brunette's body. Draco lifted up the bare legs to tie up with the rope. Winking at the man he spanked his bum, enjoying the little noises as Harry writhed, trying to get free so they could just have sex already. By the time Draco stopped the beautiful bum before him was red. A finger running lightly over Harry's balls, he used his tongue to trail lightly down to his asshole. Tongue slipping inside, past the tight muscles he did the best he could to lick as much as possible. Eventually Harry started moaning and writhing, doing his best to push himself closer to Draco.

Draco stopped, pulling his head out to look at Harry. A glint of mischief danced in his eyes. With a quick spell muttered on his breath a small whip appeared in his other hand. Whipping Harry he heard him groan and moan as he just tried to either escape the pain on his rear end or get closer to it. Dropping the thing in his hand he spit in his hands and ran it around his dick for lubrication. With no warning he shoved in. There was a noise of pain mixed with pleasure from the boy who started squirming further. His body slammed into Harry each time hard enough to shake the bed. Finally the two climax together, Draco releasing inside Harry while Harry's cum splattered on his chest.

Both breathing heavily the blonde untied Harry's arms and legs to lay on the bed with heavy lidded eyes. Harry didn't seem to be done just yet. Turning Draco over he grabbed the whip to whip his back. His fingers tangled in Draco's hair as he does so. Throwing the thing aside he got his wand out. Positioning him and his wand over the entrance of the pale bum before him he slid both in at the same time. He thrust in and out of him, grunting as well.

"Harry have you seen my sweater? I've been looking for it everywhere for i- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HARRY?" Ron was standing in the door way with wide eyes on the pair laying on his bed.

Harry's eyes were hardened from the lust. He pulled out of Draco to look at his friend. "Do you want to join us," he asked in a breathless tone.

"No!"

"Too bad!" Harry got from the bed and walked to Ron, who was still too stunned to do anything. He pulled his over to Neville's bed since Ron's was taken by the still tied up Draco who was squirming around a little bit. Getting a bit of rope he tied the red-head's hands and feet to the bed. Harry's fingers worked on the buttons on both shirt and jeans. Throwing the shirt open he smiled in a carnal way. Next he pulled down Ron's pants.

"LET GO OF ME HARRY!" Ron just continued screaming even as Harry walked away to grab his wand. Wiping it off on the bed he conjured something up. A little chokeball. Going to Ron he put it around his mouth to hold him there. Making another trip back to the bed where Draco was he untied the boy.

"Look in his trunk. I think he has something in there that we might be able to use." Draco nodded and bent down to start rifling through Ron's personal belongings. With a smirk he pulled out baby oil and went to Harry who was sitting at the end of the bed and trailing a finger around Ron's bare chest that was getting quickly flushed. Draco had the whip in hand as there were footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What happened to my bed? Why are you lot naked... on my bed?"

Harry glanced over to Neville and then to Draco then finally back to the boy who was inching further into the dorm room. "Do you want to join," the brunette asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure!" Neville practically tore off his clothes and dived onto the slippery boys. Positioning himself on top of Ron, Neville made Ron's somewhat flaccid penis enter him. Draco climbs so he's at Neville's knees to blow him as Harry thrust into the man's entrance. A mass of loud grunting slipped out of them, all about to cum...

Feeling more hot than usual Dumbledore wakes up with an arm draped around Snape.. What a dream. He closed his eyes but felt a pulsing between his legs. Morning wood was his worst enemy... and he had a bad case at that moment. Snape rolled over and looked with sleepy eyes at him. A smirk quickly came across his face as he sees Dumbledore's little problem. Moving down in the bed he takes the wood in his mouth. The older man came quickly in his mouth. He swallowed it while looking up at Dumbledore with glittering black eyes.

Dumbledore woke up, breathing heavily. There was no one in the bed next to him. Leaning his head back he looked up at the ceiling on top of him. There was still that morning wood problem to take care of...

**A/N**

**First off, I didn't write this. My friend, Helena, did and gave me permission to edit it and put it up here for all you to see her kinky side because she was extremely bored. This was written for Miss Lainey because she wanted it.**

**I also edited some bits out. Originally Ron's clothes were _burned_ off of him. I didn't feel comfortable with it so I kind of cut it out.**

**Again thank you all to the people who read my stories I put up. Thanks Helena for letting me put this up and I'll be sure to tell you what kind of reviews and such you get for it! So, yes, please review!**


End file.
